


but you're losing your words (we're speaking in bodies)

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oops?, i kinda forgot liam, the side Ziall is kinda prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh Harold, you have some sauce on your cheek." Louis laughs and Harry goes cross eyed trying to find the stain. Louis licks his thumb and rubs it over the sauce, wiping it away. Harry smiles and Louis can see some fondness in his eyes. Maybe he is as arse-over-teakettle falling for him as badly as he is for Harry. Maybe, just maybe. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>The guy next door keeps borrowing things from me and I fancy him a bit (a lot) AU<br/>(The apartment AU that no-one really wanted)</p><p>Title from :- Settle Down by the 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you're losing your words (we're speaking in bodies)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies. Last post of the year! This took a few weeks to write as I was writing my Stockholm Syndrome chapters. This is my Christmas gift to you! Love you and tell me what you think in the comments if you want

**I**

Louis is simply minding his own business, working on some study for Uni at 8:40pm when he hears a knock at the door. He is slightly confused on who it could be.

Liam, his study partner and friend, was meant to be coming by tomorrow. His mum would have texted or called him if she was staying over. He doesn't have a boyfriend to check up on him. He walks to the door and opens it.

He is met by a tall figure with endless legs in grey sweat pants, no shirt, a scrawl of tattoos, messy and extremely long hair (for a male anyway) and a beautiful face. This boy has the prettiest shade of green in his eyes. He also has strong eyebrows, rosy cheeks, full lips and fuck, he has deep dimples. Louis is a sucker for people with dimples.

"Hello." The boy chirps out and _woah_ , he has a deep voice for such a young face.

"Hi. Who are you and why are you standing at my door? I didn't order a shirtless fit boy last time I checked. I should of but I didn't." Louis smiles, flirting shamelessly.

He may never see this boy again. He may as well make himself known. He watches a blush creep onto the cute stranger's face.

"I'm Harry and I live in the room next to you. Well, I moved in about a week ago. I was wondering if I could borrow some eggs please." The boy- _Harry_ \- asks politely.

"Sure Harold. May I ask why?" Louis teases, walking to his kitchen to see if he has any eggs to spare for this attractive lad.

"My name isn't Harold but I was making a cake and I realised I didn't have any eggs. My car is out of petrol and Graham doesn't have any." Harry explains from the door way. Louis bends over to see if he has any eggs on the bottom shelf, making sure that Harry will cop a nice view of his bum in his boxers.

He is only wearing a tank top and boxers because he wasn't expecting anyone and it is his flat. He can do what he wants.

"Who is this Graham you speak of?" Louis questions, finding his carton of eggs.

"My neighbour on the other side. He is kinda creepy." Harry tells him. Louis grabs two eggs before shutting the fridge.

"How so?" Louis presses, walking back over.

"He always winks at me when I go get the mail. He is 27. I'm only 20." Harry sighs dramatically as if his problem was the end of the world.

"20 years old? You have a deep voice for a 20 year old Harry." Louis gasps, eggs in hand as he leans against the door frame.

"Every one tells me that. It's a curse. How old are you?" Harry shrugs, looking at Louis.

"I'm 23 so you shouldn't get that creeped out if I wink at you." Louis tells him.

"No. You are much better looking than him anyway." Harry tells him and Louis fights a blush.

"Here are your eggs. Well, my eggs but they are yours now. Put them to good use." Louis says to him.

Harry smiles and laughs slightly as he takes them from Louis. His much larger hand brushing Louis' petite one slightly, sending shivers down Louis' spine.

"I will. Thanks Louis. See you round." Harry smiles at him.

"I'll definitely wanna see you round. Bye Harry. Next time you want something, please put a shirt on. Your chest was very _distracting_." Louis calls to him as he walks down the hall to his room.

"I'll try to remember!" Harry yells back before he goes into his room. Louis can't help the dopey grin that is etched into his face as he goes back to his course work.

As he sleep later that night, dirty thoughts of the tall, tattooed man that lives next door plague his thoughts.

**II**

Harry comes back 6 days later when Louis is fresh out the shower with only a towel around his waist. He opens the door and he smirks as Harry's eyes scan his body.

"Look who's back! This time fully clothed." Louis smiles, bringing Harry's eyes back to his face.

"Yeah, you aren't though." Harry notes, gesturing to his nude body sans a fluffy, baby blue towel.

"Yeah, sorry. Caught me at a wrong time. Just hopped out of the shower." Louis explains, feeling some water drip from his hair to his neck and then down his chest.

"Sorry, I can come back later if you want." Harry stutters.

"No, it's fine. What do you need this time Harold?" Louis asks, using his nickname for him.

"M'names not Harold. But anyway, I need a razor. I need to shave and I haven't got any. Niall nicked my last one. And I figured you were nice to me last time and I thought I might try you again. If that is okay will you, that is." Harry babbles to him, his hands flustering everywhere.

"Harry, it's fine. You can borrow one. Just let me find one." Louis smiles, shutting him up and walking back to the bathroom.

He likes seeing Harry all flustered. He looks like a confused kitten. He opens his top drawer and grabs one of his plastic razors.

He is a little perplexed on why Harry needs it. He has no facial hair at all. Maybe he likes to shave down there if you catch his drift.

Louis shrugs to himself as he struts back to Harry at the door. He hands him the razor and their hands brush one more, lingering slightly.

"Who is Niall? Your boyfriend?" Louis pesters.

"God no, he is my best friend. He likes to take my stuff because he likes to annoy me. I haven't had a boyfriend in months." Harry immediately replies, holding the razor carefully.

"Join the club mate, single, gay and lonely." Louis replies. Harry raises an eyebrow at him.

" _You're gay?_ " Harry asks.

"I'm about as gay as they come pal." Louis confirms with a laugh.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm gonna go shave now. Thanks again Lou." Harry rushes out. Louis tries to ignore the way his stomach flutters as the nickname leaves Harry's lips.

"All good Harry. Come by if you need anything else." Louis says soothingly. Harry smiles at him before he shuts the door.

**III**

The third time it happens, it is nearly two weeks later at 9:47pm and both boys are in just a pair of boxers.

Louis didn't plan it to be that way, he was getting ready to go to bed when the ever familiar knock at his door rings through the flat.

"I'm coming!" He runs to the door with a yell.

He twists the knob and Harry is there once again. "What is the problem this time young Harry? Cat stole your banana?" Louis teases.

He remembers yesterday as he walked down the hallway to his room, Harry waved at him with a banana in his mouth. That may or may not have given Louis a few inappropriate thoughts.

"No, my light broke in my bedroom and I was wondering if you had any spare bulbs." Harry explains, trying to contain himself from touching Louis' bare chest.

"Wow, you really are a problem child aren't you?" Louis laughs.

"I'm not a child but yes I am." Harry agrees with a nod.

"I know I have some on the top shelf of my pantry and I can't reach that. Would you be able to do that for me?" Louis tells him. Harry nods and walks into Louis' flat.

"Where is your pantry?" Harry asks, turning around to face Louis with his hands clutched together.

Eyes definitely not drifting down to see the bulge Louis' cock makes in his tight black underwear.

"Through there." Louis points to the left and Harry strides past him. Louis watches him walk past, eyes resting on Harry's pert bum. It isn't as big as his but it is cute. _Fuckable_ , he thinks to himself.

"So, top shelf?" Harry asks and Louis nods. Harry reaches up and Louis can't help but stare at Harry's back.

It is so muscular and he has back dimples. This man is getting hotter by the day. Harry grabs the box and pulls it down. He grabs a bulb and places the box back up.

"Thanks Lou, it really means a lot." Harry smiles at him and Louis wants to poke him in the dimples so bad.

"Don't mention it." Louis replies, hopefully coming off smoothly.

"I should be paying you back for taking all these things from you. I feel awful." Harry groans, walking slowly back to the door with Louis, still watching Harry's bum, behind him. He has no shame.

"It's fine Harry. You don't have to pay me back." Louis laughs.

"Please. I must. Can I take you to dinner?" Harry asks, eyes full of hope.

"Are you asking me out Harold?" Louis asks, lips curling into a smile.

"I guess so. How do you feel about Italian?" Harry nods, dimples in full force and his cheeks turning loveliest shade of pink Louis has seen.

"That would be lovely Harry. Are you sure? You don't have to pay me back." Louis says, wanting to be sure Harry is really doing this and that this isn't a dream or something.

"I want to. Are you free tomorrow night?" Harry confirms.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'll see you then Harold. I need my beauty sleep." Louis sighs dramatically, pushing his fringe out of his face.

"Of course. Thanks for the light bulb though. See you Lou." Harry waves good bye before he shuts the door. Louis turns his back to the door and fights back a scream of delight.

He has a date! With a fit boy!

**IV**

Louis is panicking. He doesn't know what to wear. He doesn't know how formal he has to be. He has sifted through all of his clothes and he can't find anything. He hears a knock at the door and dread fills him.

Fuck, Harry is here already.

"I'm not ready yet!" Louis yells, pulling some skinny jeans up his legs hastily.

"Okay, I'll wait. Take your time!" Harry's calming voice yells back.

Louis takes a deep breath and buttons his jeans. He grabs a black shirt and slips it over his head. He scrambles around the room, looking for some shoes. He spies his pair of black Vans and decided that they are fine. He shoves them on his feet, sprays himself with some deodorant and messes with his hair before he decided it is perfect.

He takes another deep breath before striding out of his room and to the front door. He opens the door and wow. Harry looks stunning. His long legs encased in black jeans which Louis is sure are tighter than his own, he has a plain white shirt on, a denim jacket with a white interior and some grey sparkly boots which Louis finds odd yet endearing.

"You look amazing Louis." Harry tells him, obviously scanning the man's body.

"As do you Harry." Louis smiles back, gesturing to him. Harry smiles and Louis actually pokes Harry's right dimple. "Sorry been wanting to do that for ages." Louis sheepishly admits. Harry giggles, actually giggles, at him and holds out his hand.

"Shall we head off?" He asks.

Louis takes his hand and replies, "Of course."

**~**

By the time they walk to the restaurant as it is only 4 blocks away, Louis is wishing he bought a jacket. The wind is something shocking. He can't help but shiver and rub his side against Harry to find some warmth. Harry notices.

"Lou, you're like ice! Why didn't you say something?" Harry gasps, feeling Louis' cold skin, goosebumps arising under his touch.

"I'm fine. I can bare a bit of cold." Louis shrugs, teeth chattering against his will.

"No, take my jacket. I insist." Harry unlocks their fingers and pulls the jacket down his long arms.

"But Harry, you'll get cold." Louis tries to counteract but Harry slips the jacket over Louis' shoulders and he has no choice but to put his arms through the sleeves, his hands barely poking out the bottom.

"It's a little big on me." Louis laughs, flapping his hands about, making Harry laugh too.

"I like it. Makes you look small. C'mon, we are almost there." Harry smiles, holding Louis' hand again and walking towards the restaurant.

**~**

They are greeted by a young lady with light brown hair with blonde streaks, tied up in a ponytail, grey eyes and a red lipped smile.

"Hello. Welcome to La Porchetta. Name and number please." She smiles. Linda, her name tags reads.

"Reservation for 2 under Styles." Harry says, squeezing Louis' hand and Louis squeezes back, fighting a smile.

"Ah yes, right this way sirs." Linda says, smiling the two's conjoined hands.

The two men followed her to a booth. Harry pulls his chair out for him and Louis sits down.

"What are you? A disney prince?" Louis asks.

"If you want me to be." Harry winks back, sitting down.

"If I say you are, I am _not_ your princess. I am a prince too." Louis tells him, puffing his chest out.

"I'm sure Disney will let us both be prince. It is about time to have a gay couple." Harry shrugs, looking at his menu.

"I agree. Though I doubt Disney will let us have tattoos." Louis agrees, looking at his menu as well. He looks at his options and he can't pronounce half of them.

"Hello boys, my name is Bethany and I will be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you some drinks?" A feminine voice speaks up, pulling Louis from his menu.

"A bottle of red wine and two glasses please." Harry tells her before he can say a thing.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Bethany replies, walking away, her heels clicking on the polished wood floor.

" _Harry..._ " Louis starts.

"Don't say a thing Louis. I am paying for this." Harry cuts him off.

Louis opens his mouth again but Harry lifts an eyebrow and he shuts up. Bethany comes back with their drinks and places them in the centre of their table.

"What would you like to order?" She asks, opening her note pad and her pen.

"Can I please have the linguine puttanesca?" Harry asks, reading off his menu.

"And I'll have the pumpkin cannoli please." Louis continues, placing his menu down. Bethany grabs their menus and tells them that their food will be ready in about 10 minutes.

"So, Harry Styles eh? Sound like a proper pop star." Louis tells him, leaning forward on his left hand.

"Yeah I guess. I can't sing for shit though. Niall says I can though." Harry shrugs, fiddling with a ring on his finger. Louis never noticed he wore rings.

"I'd love to hear you sing one day." Louis smiles, bumping his hand softly with his right.

"I doubt it. You know, I've known you for about a month now and I still don't know your last name." Harry tells him, sliding his fingers over top of Louis'.

"Tomlinson." Louis supplies, fiddling over Harry's ring on his middle finger.

"Louis Tomlinson. You sound like a sport star." Harry tells him and Louis likes the way his name rolls off his tongue.

"I dabble a bit in football."

"We are a bit like Posh and Becks." Harry suggests, eyes lighting up.

"I can't compare myself to Becks. I'm not that attractive nor am I that good at footie." Louis gasps.

"I don't know about your ball skills but you are plenty attractive enough." Harry assures him and he feels his cheeks heat up.

"My balls skills are quite good, if you know what I mean." Louis winks, dropping an innuendo to distract Harry from his flaming cheeks.

"Not quite sure I do. You'll have to show me one day." Harry winks back. Louis chokes quietly before he smiles and traces Harry's fingers idly. This boy has two sides to him. An innocent angel and a sexual demon. He loves it.

"You have really big hands." Louis sighs.

"No, you just have small hands." Harry replies, comparing their hands. Louis' hand is about the same size as his palm. Harry could just swallow him up. Louis kicks him in the shin under the table. He has next to no class. "You have tiny feet too. I know what that means."

"Are you imply I have a small penis?" Louis asks, dramatically gasping, drawing the attention of some other diners.

"Lower your voice." Harry hushes, apologising to the disgruntled people around them.

"You _insulted_ my manhood!" Louis whisper-yells, sticking his bottom lip out.

"It's a joke babe! I'm sure you are more than adequate." Harry rushes, feeling awful. He didn't mean to offend him, he meant it in a funny sense.

"Humph, you are lucky that you're cute." Louis pouts, feeling his heart fill as Harry slips another nickname for him.

"It's the dimples." Harry shrugs, smiling. Louis can't help but smile too. Harry has a contagious smile.

"One linguine puttanesca and one pumpkin cannoli. Enjoy boys." Bethany sets the dishes down in front of them with a smile before walking away.

"Would you like some wine before we start Lou?" Harry asks, opening the bottle.

"Please Harold. You are quite the gentleman." Louis nods, tipping his glass towards the bottle in Harry's hand. Fuck, somehow his massive hand dwarfs the bottle.

"I try." Harry pours the crimson liquid into his glass before pouring some into his own. "Salut." Harry proposes the toast.

"Salut." Louis repeats, clinking the glasses before they both begin their meal.

**~**

They lapse into conversation easily. Talking about what they do, their families and friends and stories about their pasts. Louis finds Harry's slow voice quite soothing rather than boring.

He notes that Harry's eyes widen when he gets excited and he plays with his rings, a lot, when he is telling a sadder story like the one about his mum and dad's messy divorce. Louis tells him he knows what he is coming from and Harry seems to lighten up after that.

They finish their meal and Bethany takes their plates.

"Uh Harold, you have some sauce on your cheek." Louis laughs and Harry goes cross eyed trying to find the stain. Louis licks his thumb and rubs it over the sauce, wiping it away. Harry smiles and Louis can see some fondness in his eyes. Maybe he is as arse-over-teakettle falling for him as badly as he is for Harry. Maybe, just _maybe_.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but can I take you glasses as well?" Bethany's voice calls from beside him and he blushes. She just saw that and called it a moment.

"Uh sure. Thanks." Harry stammers, equally red.

"I know I am in no place to ask but are you two boyfriends?" Bethany questions, collecting the glasses and empty bottle.

"No but we are on a date." Harry replies, holding Louis' hand again. _Almost possessively,_ Louis thinks.

"Oh okay, well, you look cute together. Can I interest you in some dessert?" Bethany asks.

"No but thanks for offering. I'm taking him somewhere." Harry smiles and Louis looks at him curiously, he didn't know about this.

"Well have fun on the rest of your date. You can go pay up at the front desk by Linda. Thanks for coming." Bethany wishes them and the pair stand up. Louis links their fingers and walks up to the desk.

"Table number please." Linda drawls.

"Table 6." Harry remembers. Linda presses a few buttons on her computer and Harry tells Louis to look away so he can't see the price. Louis sighs, shields his eyes and Harry swipes his card.

"Thanks for coming." Linda replies and her voice is so tired. Louis knows she hates this job. Harry and Louis walk out of the restaurant and into the car park.

"Where to now Harold?" Louis asks, ignoring the wind. The god awful breeze is still here.

"To the park. I think of it as a nice place to talk. Especially at night. No screaming kids." Harry tells him, walking to the road and making sure there is no cars.

"But there could be creepy pedophiles after _dashing_ young men like you." Louis tells him, squeezing his hand before letting it go and wrapping a hand around his waist. His very small waist.

"Good thing I have to to keep me safe." Harry gushes, wrapping his hand around Louis' waist too. Pulling the older man close.

Louis rests his head on Harry's arm and he sighs contently. He likes this boy, more than friend but then again, they never really were friends to start off with. Harry pulls them onto the grass before he flops down, leaving Louis staring like a stunned fish.

"What are you doing?" He asks as Harry rests his head on the green earth.

"Showing you were we are gonna be for the rest of our date. C'mon, it's nice down here." Harry pats the grass next to him before taking his hair out of the bun he has had it in all night. Louis likes it better down.

He lays next to Harry and looks at the sky. The night is clear and there is an abundance of stars staring back at him. He feels Harry's hand creep over to him. He always knew Harry was a hand holder. He has no problem with that.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Louis sighs, looking for constellations that his mum always pointed out to him.

"Yeah but I have a better view." Harry sighs back and Louis turns his head to face him and he realizes that Harry was looking at him.

"Sap." Louis smiles at him. He never usually gets compliments so for Harry to be so nice to him is...nice.

"I wanna get to know you more. You seem like an interesting person." Harry tells him.

"Not really but do you wanna go a round of 20 questions?" Louis suggests and Harry nods.

They start off with the basic questions like _**What's your favourite colour?**_  and **_Who was your first kiss?_**  then Louis decided to spice his questions up.

"Top or Bottom?" He asks and Harry seems a little taken back.

"Uh, I do both. I prefer to bottom but I can top if my partner wants me to. I just like to please people." Harry stutters, the tops of his ears going red. "What about you?"

"I do both as well but I prefer to top. It takes a certain person to make me wanna bottom. Used to bottom through high school because I didn't know how good it felt to top. Now I prefer top but I can bottom if I feel I can trust the person I am with." Louis tells him. Harry nods but the top of his ears are still flushed.

"Favourite position?" Louis continues on his sexual questions, just wanting to see Harry's reaction. Call him a saddist or something but he likes seeing people squirm.

"Don't really have a favourite. I like them all. Like I said whatever makes my partner happy. Missionary, Doggy Styles, Cowgirl, Reverse Cowgirl, Spread Eagle, whatever." Harry lists off, the red fading from his ears as his confidence grows. Louis isn't judging him so he is starting to feel more comfortable with him. "What's yours then?"

"I like missionary. I like to watch people fall apart under me. God, that makes me sound creepy." Louis realises, face palming himself.

"No it doesn't. I don't judge on peoples' sexual fantasies." Harry assures him, stroking the back of Louis' hand that he is holding with the pad of his thumb.

"That's really nice Harry. I also like Doggy Style too." He adds. "What kinks do you have? You don't have to answer that if you feel uncomfortable." He questions.

"I'm not that kinky to be honest. I mean, things that I am personally into is a bit of hair pulling and dirty talk but nothing extreme. I also kinda like being told what to do. I like to please people first before I do anything to myself. I get off on other people getting off. Like you tell me you want to fuck my throat, go ahead. You wanna spank me, sure. You wanna tie me up, awesome. You want me to call you Daddy or Sir or Master, whatever. I just do whatever pleases people. I also like people praising me I guess. Like telling me I was good and stuff like that." Harry shrugs, before reversing the question to his date.

"So you like to sub? That's cool. Whatever you like is whatever you like. To answer the question, I'm quite kinky. Well, compared to you. I like a little bit of light bondage, some spanking and I like it a little rough. Dirty talk is kinda must for me. I hate people who are quiet in bed." Louis tells him and what Harry finds interesting is that Louis is such an open person. He admires people like him.

"Yeah. Quiet people make me uncomfortable. I don't kink shame so whatever you like is cool." Harry nods.

"Thanks. How many questions do we have left?" Louis asks.

"Dunno but I'm having fun." Harry smiles.

"Same. Ooh, I have a question! How old were you when you lost your virginity and who was it too?" Louis says curiously.

"Ooh, double question. The first time I had sex with someone, I was 17 and it was my first real girlfriend. We had been together for 6 months and we were each other's first. Funny thing is, I like boys now and she is lesbian. However, the first time someone did me, I was 18 and it was with my boyfriend Nick. He was 4 years older than me but he had a small dick to be honest. It wasn't that enjoyable. He came before me and I had to get myself off because he passed out." Harry admits and Louis lets out a boisterous obnoxious laugh.

  
"Your boyfriend passed out after he came? Weak!" Louis laughs, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah. We didn't have sex after that and we eventually ended things. So as any normal teen does, they go to clubs to pick people up. The times after that have been way more enjoyable. I actually came before my partner did the next time. I haven't been to a club in nearly two years now." Harry continues once Louis calmed himself down.

"Wait, you haven't had sex in _two years?_ " Louis asks, eyes bulging.

"With another person yeah." Harry nods.

"Does that mean you use other things?"

"Yeah. I have a few dildos, a plug and of course, my trusty fingers." Harry wiggles his fingers in Louis' grip.

"Wait, your fingers have been up your arse?" Louis groans.

"Don't act like yours haven't been up your own arse. But yes they have. Last night in fact." Harry bumps his shoulder and Louis tries to wiggle his fingers out.

"You are a grub Styles." Louis groans, squeezing Harry's hand harshly.

"Yep. Deal with it babe." Harry laughs.

"Do you wanna hear about mine?" Louis asks, bringing both back to the actual conversation and Harry nods, very enthusiastically. "Well, the first time someone fucked me I was 15--"

"You lost your virginity at _15?_   Wow!" Harry cuts him off.

"Yeah and it was will the captain of the football team. He was 18, he was really cute and his dick was big enough. I was the youngest on the footie team and we always flirted. After the end of season match, which we won by the way, he cornered me in the locker room, we were both about to shower but that turned into snogging and a lot of groping. Like, **a lot** of groping. He grabbed my arse, my hips, my thighs, anything he could get his hands on. I didn't mind. I blew him and then he fucked me in the shower. It was good. I came before he did and he came all up my back. We had to take an actual shower in the next stall over. The first time I fucked someone, I was 18. I buffed up, lost my baby fat, changed my image up and decided to have a go at topping. Haven't really looked back since. The guy I fucked is now one of my best friends. His name is Zayn. He was confused on his sexuality and I helped him." Louis continues.

"So, is he gay?" Harry asks.

"Oh yeah. Most definitely. He has had a boyfriend for 9 months now. His name is Niall." Louis replies.

"Wait, his name is Niall? My best friend is Niall and he is in a relationship with a bloke named Zayn." Harry gasps.

"Wait, is the Zayn you are talking about have black hair, shit ton of tattoos, quite thin, looks like he could be a model? Niall is tall, blonde, Irish, pale as fuck and has a tat on his bum?" Louis describes and Harry nods. "Zayn, you _fucking bastard!"_

"Why is he a bastard?" Harry asks, confused.

"Because he didn't introduce me to his boyfriend's fit best friend! That asshole!" Louis groans, speaking off the top of his head.

"Wait, you think I'm fit?" Harry backtracks.

"Well yeah. Look at you. You have muscles, you have long legs and you have fucking dimples. Ask anyone and they will say you are fit." Louis defends himself.

"You are pretty fit yourself. You have a lovely figure, beautiful eyes and don't even get me started on your bum. Your ass should be the 8th wonder of the world." Harry tells him. Louis bites his lips to hide his smile.

"Thanks Harry. You truly are something special." Louis tells him, looking into his eyes and fuck, he wants to kiss him. **_Wait, what?_**

"As are you Lou. Now, come here. The wind is making me cold." Harry tells him, opening his arms. Louis shimmies into Harry's arms and presses himself up against Harry's lanky body. He feels Harry's chin on the top of his head and he giggles.

This is the most intimate first date he has ever had but he couldn't think of a better person to spend it with.

"I've really enjoyed myself tonight Harry." Louis tells him, well, his chest.

"That's good to hear. I've enjoyed myself too. I'd like to go on another date with you, if you want." Harry replies, his chest vibrating as he speaks.

"I'd love to but there is one thing I need to do." Louis says, his heart swelling with confidence. It's now or never.

"And what is that?" Harry asks, taking his chin off of Louis' head to make eye contact with him.

"Can you close your eyes?" Louis asks. Harry closes his eyes and Louis takes a deep breath. He exhales before pressing his lips against Harry's.

He feels electric. Harry's lips are just as soft and pillowy as they look. He pulls back as quickly as he presses his lips against Harry's. He slowly opens his eyes and so does Harry. Harry's eyes look foggy.

Oh God, he fucked up.

He makes a move to get out of Harry's grip and Harry lets him go. He springs up immediately and hides behind the nearest tree.

"Why the fuck did I do that? I'm such an idiot." Louis tells himself, ripping at his hair. He feels so stupid. He's never kissed someone on the lips on the first date. On the cheek, sure but not the lips. He doesn't know what came over him to do it. Maybe it was Harry's charming personality. Yeah, let's go with that.

Louis looks up from his feet and all he sees is green. Harry's green eyes to be precise.

"Why did you run away?" Harry asks and he sounds hurt. Louis wants to punch himself in the face with Harry's stupidly big fist.

"Because I fucked up. I shouldn't have kissed you." Louis tells him.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Harry questions, sounding even more hurt now.

"Only because I've fucked up our friendship."

"Louis, you are so stupid. I don't wanna be friends with you. I wanna date you. I wanna kiss you. I wanna do everything with you. The only reason I didn't kiss back is because I was in shock. Why would a hot man like you wanna kiss an average boy like me?" Harry replies, hands grabbing Louis' waist as he presses his forehead against his.

"You're fucking stunning Harry. Stop putting yourself down. A lovely person like you shouldn't say such negative things about yourself. No-one should. But you, you are something special and I want at that stuff too. I wanna date you. I wanna cuddle you. I wanna kiss you. I just want you to be sure that you want this with me." Louis presses back, hands grabbing Harry's waist. Harry pecks his lips softly.

"Of course I do, you numpty." He giggles and Louis smiles.

"Well, can I kiss you again?" Louis asks, squeezing Harry's hips lightly.

"You never have to ask again." Harry tells him before leaning down to kiss Louis. Louis goes up on his tip toes and he feels fireworks and every other god damn cheesy phrase can describe how he is right now. Harry is so gentle about the way he kisses.

Louis feels soft and pliant in Harry's grasp as he moves his lips against Harry's. Louis starts to rethink about the way Harry kisses when something wet and warm starts to trace his lips. It is Harry's tongue.

He pushes his tongue out too, sliding alongside Harry's and into his mouth. Harry's mouth tastes like wine, tomato and garlic but Louis wants more. Harry seems to pull his own back into his mouth and he starts to suck on Louis' tongue. He does that for a bit before pressing his tongue into Louis' mouth and tasting him. He traces his teeth before pulling back for air. He places a hand beside Louis' head for stability. His legs feel weak.

"God Styles, you know how to fucking kiss." Louis pants.

"Can say the same about you Tomlinson." Harry smiles back, dopily and sated. He still feels a little dizzy from that kiss.

"Yeah. I like you. I'm keeping you." Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Same for me." Harry tells him to jump and he does, Harry's hands gripping his bum before sliding to his thighs, "Wanted to feel your bum all night. Feels nice and soft." Harry adds.

"Feel free to touch whenever you like. As long as we aren't in the presence of children." Louis giggles in his neck.

"Awesome. Can I kiss you again? My lips feel lonely." Harry asks with a pout.

"You don't have to ask either." Louis chastises him before leaning in. They are almost touching when a bright light is shone on them.

"What are you kids doing here? It is 10:40 at night. You better not be vandalizing the playground." A gruff voice shouts at them. Louis jumps down and grips Harry's hand.

"No sir. We were just mucking about." Harry yells back, walking towards the source of the light, dragging Louis with.

"Alright. Go back home. It is too late to be out." The voice tells them before the light leaves and footsteps turn to nothing.

"What a way to end our first date ay?" Louis hip checks him.

"I'll say. C'mon, we better get back to our flats." Harry instructs and the pair walk, hand in hand, towards their homes.

**~**

By the time they get there, it is 11 o'clock.

"I had a really great time Harry. We will have to organise another date soon." Louis smiles, opening the door to his room with his key.

"How does a movie marathon and greasy pizza at my place sound?" Harry asks, pushing the door open for him.

"Sounds perfect. I'll need to tell you when I'm available. I'll give you my number so you have to make an effort to text me first." Louis tells him. Harry hands his unlocked phone over to him and he silently judges his background. A collage of cats, honestly.

He creates a new contact and types his number in, saving himself as 'Louis has a great ass' because he can. He hands it back with a smirk.

"Okay, good night Louis." Harry says, kissing his forehead.

"Good night Harry." Louis replies, kissing his cheek in return before watching Harry leave, closing the door behind him. His phone buzzes and he knows it is from Harry.

'Louis has a great ass??? Really? Well, at least it is the truth. Good night dork' the text reads and Louis smiles. He is a strange one but Louis likes him regardless.

**V**

It's been two weeks since Louis went on his date with Harry and he is drowning. Drowning in bloody school work. He has to memorise his lines from Hamlet which is about 4 pages long but the words wont stick. He has been practicing for a week now and he has only successful remember the first page of his lines and he is on the verge.

The verge of dropping everything and becoming a hobo on the streets of London. Saying fuck everything to all his responsibilities and jobs and leaving. He hears his phone buzz for the about the 13th time and he groans. Harry has been checking up on him every so often.

He is really thankful for Harry being so caring but he wants him to go away so he can study. He chucks his Hamlet book down and grabs his phone. He has 3 missed calls and 10 text messages, all from Harry.

 _Fuck my life,_ Louis thinks to himself. He unlocks his phone and scans over the message. Most of them are asking him if he is alright and if he needs a cuddle or something. The last message, which was sent 5 minutes ago, reads _ **I'm coming over. You need to relax.**_  He stares at the message before chucking his phone on his bed. He slumps back in his chair an hangs his head back.

"Why did I have to pick this bloody subject?" Louis groans to himself before slamming his face into the desk.

It hurts like a bitch but he can't bring himself to care. All he wants is sleep, cuddles, food and to memorise all the words for Hamlet.

He hears the click of his door opening and the shuffle of footsteps. He knows it is Harry. He turns his head to watch his bedroom door open and see a very disgruntled Harry.

"Oh Lou, are you alright?" Harry coos at him, rushing over and pulling his head from the desk.

"No, I'm fucking stupid and hungry and sleepy." Louis says, trying to throw himself back on the desk but Harry's arms catch him.

"You aren't stupid babe. What's troubling you? You've been like this all week." Harry asks, stroking his hair softly.

"I can't get the bloody words to stick. I've practicing all week and I can't remember them." Louis whines, looking at Harry with a pout.

"You need a break darling. C'mon." Harry tells him.

"No, I have to learn this." Louis tells him, gesturing to the mess of paper on his desk.

"Nope, you are coming over to mine and relaxing. Even if I have to drag you, kicking and screaming." Harry pulls him up, out of his seat and holding Louis' limp body.

"I don't know about kicking and screaming but can you carry me?" Louis asks, lolling his head into Harry's neck.

"Of course." Harry confirms, scooping him up bridal style. Louis can't help but laugh as Harry's fingers tickle his ribs. "You are really light and small y'know. Like a feather in the wind." Harry tells him, walking out his room and the main room.

"We haven't even been on two dates and you have already swept me off my feet, quite literally." Louis smiles lazily, kissing Harry's neck.

"Not that hard darling." Harry replies, walking down the hall into his room.

Louis takes a look around and he is quite amazed. Harry's room is very neat. Organised books on their shelf, spotless floor and no dishes on in the sink. It makes his room look like a pig sty. Harry sets him down on the couch and places a pillow under his head.

"Take a nap Lou. I'll wake up for tea." Harry tells him.

"Thank you Harry so much." Louis tells him before yawning, he didn't realise he was this tired.

"All good. Get some sleep." Harry kisses his forehead and Louis closes his eyes, taking a well needed rest.

**~**

Harry doesn't mean to stare at Louis as he sleeps but he just can't help it. He is waiting for the pizza he order to arrive and Louis just looks so peaceful. If he is completely honest, he misses Louis' loud boisterous personality and chaos.

Even before he and Louis started going out, he could hear Louis' punk music through the wall or his loud voice. He was used to like peace and quiet but now, he doesn't mind a bit of noise.

Beside that fact, Louis is so _pretty_ when he sleeps. His mouth is letting out little snores, his long eyelashes are flat against his high cheekbones, his hair is a mess and his nose is scrunched up. In other words, Harry can't help staring at Louis while he sleeps. He hears a little sniffle from Louis and he watches Louis' eyes flutter open.

"Where you watching me Styles?" Louis asks, rubbing his eyes and smiling.

"Quite possibly. How was your cat nap?" Harry asks, brushing his feathery fringe from his face.

"Good. Your couch is very comfy. What are you feeding me?" Louis questions, sitting up and stretching his bones.

"Pizza. I don't feel like cooking." Harry shrugs, sitting next to Louis on the couch.

"Hold on a second, didn't you promise me pizza and a movie marathon on our second date? Is this a _date_ Styles?" Louis asks, something clicking in his brain.

"Why do you keep calling me Styles? But yes, you needed to stop stressing so what better way to stop stressing than a date?" Harry smiles, punching Louis' shoulder.

"God you're a dork. I keep calling you Styles because it makes me feel younger." Louis punches back and Harry laughs.

The doorbell goes off and Harry excuses himself. As he walks away, Louis looks at what Harry is wearing. He is wearing a white shirt and jean shorts. Bloody _denim_ shorts. He actually looks good in them, Louis will admit. Harry comes back with the pizza and he sets the three boxes down on the table.

"What pizza do you like?" Harry asks.

"Bit late since you have already ordered it but I like anything. Cheese, Pepperoni, whatever." Louis shrugs as he leans forward to open the box. God, it smells so good.

"Good. I got one Pepperoni, one Hawaiian and one Veggie for me." Harry lists off, opening them up.

"Don't tell me you are vegetarian." Louis groans.

"I'm not. I like a steak once in a while but I prefer eating healthy. Helps me stay fit and gives me energy for the gym and for yoga." Harry says, picking up a slice of his veggie pizza. Louis can see greens like capsicum and olives and in his mind, they are the most awful things in the universe. Behind kale, kale is an abomination.

Louis grabs a slice of pepperoni and takes a bite and almost moans. The last time he had pizza was about about a month ago.

"This is so good." Louis groans, mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that is disgusting." Harry chastises him and Louis, the ever polite person he is, goes up in Harry's face and chews with his mouth open. "You are a grub. Why do I like you?"

"Because I'm an amazing and funny person." Louis points out, swallowing first.

"If you say so." Harry smiles as Louis gasps, shoving him over as he drops his pizza.

**~**

"Ha-arry! Stop!" Louis screams at Harry's fingers run up the sides of his body.

"Say sorry for calling me a _Veggie Hipster Freak_  and maybe I will." Harry yells back at him, digging his finger's into Louis' arm pit. He isn't really that offended, he just wants to shit stir Louis.

"I'm sorry," Louis apologises and Harry stops, still straddling him. "that you are such a baby. Harden up cupcake." Louis adds on and Harry tickles him again.

"Cupcakes are meant to be soft. Now say sorry." Harry whines, jumping on Louis' lap repetitively as he sooks. When all else falls, he goes to whinging.

"Harry, no, stop." Louis groans but this time, it isn't to stop Harry from tickling. Harry is quite literally bouncing on his cock with three layers on clothing between. Harry's jorts, Harry's boxers and Louis' sweat pants. He wasn't wearing underwear because he was too lazy to put some on. He is gonna get hard if Harry continues and things are gonna get awkward.

"Say sorry." Harry sooks, still continuing his unknowingly sexual bounces.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please stop." Louis replies and Harry finally stops. Louis takes a deep breath and exhales harshly, he is only half-hard. Maybe Harry won't even notice. Harry presses down and his eyes go wide.

"Lou, are you--" Louis cuts him off with a nod. Harry's eyes blow out as he looks down. "Do you need me to help you?"

"No, just let me go to the bathroom to die in shame." Louis hides his face with his hands, cheeks flushing red.

"I can't let you do that. Let me help. I'll jerk you off, I'll blow you, I'll do something. Please just let me help." Harry begs, moving Louis' hands away from his face.

"You don't have to do anything H. I'm not gonna make you do anything." Louis says, straining to move Harry off his hips.

"I wanna do it though. _Please_ " Harry says, clawing at Louis' shirt.

"Only if you want to." Louis gives up, Harry is too persistent. Harry starts to kiss his neck, then chest, then stomach before getting off him and kneeling on the floor. Louis sits up and Harry slides between his legs. He fondles with the waistband of Louis' sweats before pulling it done to his mid-thighs, his half hard cock popping out.

"No pants? You dirty boy." Harry smirks, eyeing up his cock. He is big, bigger than he has fantasised. Not that he fantasises about about Louis' cock. "Fuck, you are so thick."

"Mmm." Louis hums in approval as Harry wraps a hand around him, slowly tugging him to life. Harry's hand feels so much better than his own, much larger.

"C-can I suck you off?" Harry asks and Louis almost faints. This boy is clueless.

"Yes, fuck, do anything. Just need you to touch me." Louis nods, sliding his fingers through Harry's hair.

"So desperate for me." Harry breathes before wrapping his lips around the head of Louis' cock.

Louis lets out a sharp gasp and Harry gets spurred on. He hallows his cheeks and starts to bob his head. Louis is stretching his mouth wide and it is has been a while since he has done this but he is determined to make this the best blow job he had ever given. Louis may not be the biggest he's taken but he is definitely the widest.

"Fuck Harry, your mouth. _Shit!_ " Louis moans out, fingers tightening on Harry's hair. He tugs it slightly as Harry moans around him. He remember him saying something on their first date that he liked hair pulling.

"Louis, I need you to do something." Harry pulls off with a pop, jerking him off as he catches his breath.

"What do you need baby?" Louis asks, groaning at Harry's deep gravelly voice.

"I need you to pull my hair and fuck my throat. Please." Harry asks and Louis almost dies on the spot. That is probably the best thing he has heard all year.

"Yes. Fuck yeah." is all Louis muster before Harry shoves his head back down. Louis gives a tentative thrust forward and Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes as if to roll his eyes at him. Louis thrusts harder into his mouth and Harry groans in approval.

Louis continues that rhythm, hard and jerky into Harry's warm mouth. He can't help but look at Harry, just taking it. Taking it like he was born to suck cock. Louis pulls Harry's hair harshly, enough to hurt a little and Harry moans again. Louis decided to combine both and he goes. Pulling on Harry's hair whilst thrusting into his mouth, Harry's nose brushing his stomach.

Harry has a hand down his jeans, cupping himself through his boxers, just applying enough pressure to keep the edge off. He wants to please Louis first. Louis is his main priority.

"Fuck baby, so good. Taking my cock so well. Gonna come soon." Louis groans, moving his hips slower now, trying to hold onto the sensation of Harry's mouth for a bit longer. Harry pulls off and wanks him furiously, hand flying up and down Louis' cock, thumbing at the head.

"Wanna taste you. Want you to come down my throat." Harry rasps and Louis almost comes then and there. This boy is out to kill him.

Louis nods and Harry takes him down again, his long fingers rolling his balls around between them. It is like Harry is trying to coax the orgasm out of him. He pulls Harry's hair once more and he comes, spurting into Harry's throat and tongue. Harry swallows around him, desperate and wanting. His hips slow to a halt and he pulls his cock out of Harry's mouth.

"Jesus, that was amazing." Louis pants, breathless and dazed from his orgasm.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need help. Need you to get me off." Harry groans, stuffing his hand in his boxers and squeezing himself. Blowing Louis has made him hard and all the hair pulling just made it better.

"Yeah baby, course. Come lay over top of me. Wanna see you get off." Louis tells him, laying down on the sofa and Harry scrambles to please Louis, hovering over top of them, hand gripped on his cock. "C'mon baby, let me see your cock." Louis coos and Harry yanks his pants down, exposing his cock to the air and to Louis.

Louis' mouth waters at the sight. Harry is hung as fuck. Big, heavy balls hanging down, long and thick shaft with a slight curve, swollen head and he's cut. Louis _loves_ cut cocks. Means he can tease them more.

"Fuck Louis. Need you. Tell me what to do." Harry pleads, unsure on what to do in order to please Louis.

"God, you are so pretty baby. What a lovely cock. I want you to wank yourself, hard and fast. Then I want you to come on me. Like it a little messy." Louis instructs and Harry nods. He starts off slowly, the dry friction of his hand on his cock not exactly pleasurable but then Louis spits on his hand and he wanks like he never has before.

Usually he like to go slow, tease himself a bit but this is what Louis wants. He can still taste Louis on his tongue and he tastes good.

"Fuck Louis, want you." He brokenly whimpers, feeling his stomach start to heat up. He looks at Louis' face and he looks so beautiful. His hair sweaty and matted to his face, his eyes blown and pink bitten lips.

"Want you too kitten. Need you to come now baby. Come on me." Louis replies and Harry is gone. He feels his cock jerk with every drop of come that leaves him. He drips onto Louis' tanned golden skin and Louis looks blissed out. His knees give out and he smushes their chests together.

"Fuck, we need to do that again." Louis pants, brushing Harry's hair out of his flushed face.

"Yeah. God, that was good. I'm so glad I made you hard. Even if it was by accident." Harry gushes, resting his chin on Louis' chest tattoo.

"So am I. God, you are so fit. You didn't tell me you were hung as fuck." Louis tells him.

"I'm not that big." Harry blushes, the tips of his ears tinging pink.

"Yeah you are. I should have known. Big hands, big feet, big cock." Louis continues and Harry has to kiss him to shut up.

"You are pretty big too. Filled my mouth good. You taste good too. Should eat some more fruit though." Harry counteracts, trying to make Louis blush.

"Are you commenting on the taste of my _semen_ and how I can make it taste better?" Louis asks.

"Yep. You should take me advice." Harry presses.

"You sure are a dork. My stupid stupid dork." Louis giggles, kissing Harry's forehead.

"Yeah. We should clean up. I don't particularly like the feeling of dried come on my abdomen." Harry tells him, sliding off him, smearing the come even more.

"You should. I'll be here." Louis calls as Harry walks to get a flannel. Harry smiles shyly.

He is falling for Louis like he has never fallen for anyone before. Maybe Louis is different. He grabs a flannel and dampens it under the tap. By the time he walks out to Louis, he is already dozing off.

"God, useless after an orgasm aren't you?" Harry laughs, wiping the come off his chest firstly.

"Hey, at least I didn't pass out after I came. I helped you get off so points to me. Plus, I'm always tired and your couch is super comfy." Louis defends himself lazily, eyes hooded and speech slurred.

"We can move to my bed. I promise it is way more comfier in there." Harry offers, cleaning the mess off of Louis.

"Awesome. When you get in there, we are spooning and I call big spoon." Louis tells him, sluggishly moving towards what he think is Harry's bedroom.

"Wrong way doofus. I'll meet you there and I like being little spoon so that's fine." Harry calls at him, chucking the flannel into the sink.

Louis flips him off as he changes direction but they get there none the less and yes, Louis gets to be the big spoon.

**VI**

It has been a whirlwind month since Louis and Harry had that faithful night on the couch. Louis got his lines memorised and passed with flying colours, Harry may have blown him in congratulations. They have been together for 2 months, known each other for 3 and Louis is ready to take their relationship to the next level. Meaning actual sex.

He and Harry have been exchanging blow jobs, hand jobs and the occasional rim job when they were feeling particularly horny, both taking turns licking each other out, including one night when they 69'd and ate each other out, and don't get him wrong, he is more than happy with Harry. He just wants more, he wants to go all the way.

Tonight, he and Harry are going to a gay club for their third date and we all know what happens after the third date. This time, Harry doesn't know what to wear. He hasn't gone clubbing in almost two years.

"Ni, I need help." Harry says into his phone.

"I swear if got your toe stuck in the bloody tap _again--_ "

"No, I'm going on a date. We're going to a club and I don't know what to wear." Harry cuts him off.

"Oh okay. Gimme 10 and I'll be round. You better be wearing something." Niall replies before hanging up. Harry smiles as he chucks his phone down. He walks to his room and chucks on a pair of sweat pants.

**~**

Niall walks into his flat and a shout of, "I'm here asshole and you better be dressed!"

"I am!" Harry yells back before running into the room, hugging Niall tightly.

"Missed you H. We haven't talked in ages! Who is this boy that has been chewing up our Narry time?" Niall ask, cuddling him just ask tight.

"I told you to stop calling it that. You have a boyfriend." Harry pokes his chest before plopping down on the couch. Niall drops down next to him.

"As do you." Niall points out.

"We aren't boyfriends yet. We are still in the dating stage." Harry says quietly.

"How long have you known each other?" Niall asks, taken back a bit when Harry said they weren't boyfriends.

"We have know each other for 3 months and we have been seeing each other for 2 of those 3." Harry tells him, remembering as if were yesterday.

"C'mon H, grow a pair and say it! Me and Zayn got together after the first week." Niall punches his shoulder lightly.

"I know but what if he doesn't want me?" Harry questions.

"He has been seeing you for 2 months. He wants you. If he didn't, he would have left." Niall tells him. Harry smiles into his lap. "So, what's his name?" Niall adds.

"His name is Louis. _Louis Tomlinson_." Harry sighs and Niall's face lights up.

"Oh my God, you are the guy he can't stop talking to Zayn about! He is refusing to tell names but he gets so excited when he talks about you!" Niall exclaims, slapping Harry's arms repetitively.

"Really? He gets excited when he talks about me?" Harry blushes.

"Yeah. God, Z tells me he gushes about you. He smiles a whole lot and laughs a lot too. You make him light up like a Christmas Tree, according to Zayn." Niall continues and Harry flushes darker. Louis talks about him to his friends. Positively.

"Stop, you are making me blush." Harry groans.

"Nooo H! Ask him out and then we can go on double dates. It will be so cool." Niall adds, his smile almost splitting his face.

"I didn't invite you over to tell me that I should ask Louis out or not. I asked you to help me get dressed for my date with Louis." Harry whines.

"Fine, fine. When is your date with Lou?" Niall sighs.

"Tonight at 7. We are going clubbing." Harry explains.

"He does know you are like a baby deer walking for the first time when you dance right? Also, what number date is this? Second?" Niall asks.

"Yes, he knows I'm not very graceful and this is our third date." Harry supplies him and Niall punches him. He groans in pain.

When Niall gets excited, he gets slightly violent in friendly way.

"You know what happens after the third date Haz?"

"What happens?" Harry knows what happens. He just wants to indulge in Niall's excitement.

"You have sex! You get bed him! If I were you, I would fuck that ass at any chance I got." Niall says, sighing dreamily.

"I thought you bottomed." Harry scoffs.

"I do but Louis' arse! Don't tell me you don't wanna a piece of it." Niall rolls his eyes and Harry sticks his tongue out.

"Louis doesn't bottom that often. He only bottom for people he can trust. I doubt he will bottom on our first time."

"Oh okay. I wouldn't seem _too_ worried. He has tiny feet and tiny hands." Niall shrugs.

"No, he's pretty big." Harry insists.

"How would you know that?" Niall asks, disbelievingly.

"His dick may have been in my mouth once or twice or ten. As well as my hand. Just because we haven't fucked doesn't mean we have gotten each other off." Harry smiles as Niall grimaces.

"Visuals I didn't need bro. C'mon, let's get you dressed for the club before you disturb me even more." Niall groans, dragging Harry to his bedroom.

"I can tell you about the time Lou gave me blow job as I cooked breakfast." Harry teases and Niall shoves him into the room.

**~**

"Hey Lou, I'm here because I wanna be, now come be social." Zayn shouts as he walks into Louis' flat.

"Zayn! What are you doing here?" Louis yells, running to the lounge room and hugging Zayn.

"Niall is hanging out with Harry, prepping him for your date tonight. So I decided to come irritate you." Zayn tells him, patting his back.

"Who told you? I never mentioned any names." Louis asks skeptically.

"Niall. He asked Harry who his date was and he said it was you. He told me." Zayn shrugs.

"Well, I have one thing to say to you. Why didn't you introduce to me your boyfriend's fit best friend? I've met Niall plenty of times. Why not Harry?" Louis questions curiously.

"He doesn't really get out much. He likes to stay in and study. He is an English Major after all." Zayn tells him.

" **Still**. If your boyfriend has a fit gay best friend you tell lonely gay best friend. That is like part of the gay bro code." Louis shoves him to side and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Stop whining. I hear you are going to the club tonight for your third date. You gonna grind up on him?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am? Gonna get him nice and hard and tease him a bit. You know me." Louis winks.

"So, you gonna top him? He has a cute butt." Zayn notes.

"Don't comment on his butt. It is mine only. You have Niall's to stare at. I dunno if I wanna top. Harry's got a fucking massive cock and I want it in me. I know I've only topped for like ages but there is something about him. I can trust him." Louis tells him. He really wants Harry but he doesn't know how to say it.

"If you're sure bro. I wont judge you. As long as he is comfortable with it. Remember, he comes first. Always listen to him." Zayn instructs and Louis nods. Zayn knows what he is talking about, he is the one in a relationship.

"I have one more thing. I-I think I'm falling in love with him." Louis stutters.

"You think or you know?"

"I know. He is so fucking cute. He is so nice and caring. He has a innocent side and a sexy side. God, I'm fucking pining for him. I'm like a school girl."

"No, you are definitely in love and tell him. Tell him now or you will never say it."

"You know Z, I love you." Louis says, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too bro. Have fun on your date tonight. I hope it all goes well." Zayn pats his hair softly.

**~**

6:45 comes around and Niall wolf whistles at him as he comes out. He is wearing his tightest pair of jeans, a sheer and nearly see through shirt and some black boots. He has his hair down and it smells like apples and cinnamon.

"Ni, I feel naked." Harry says, pointing to his shirt.

"It is only gonna end on the floor of Louis' room so it doesn't matter. You could turning up wearing rainbow sparkly tights and Louis would still find you hot." Niall tells him and Harry smiles.

"True true. Well, I'm off to Louis' now. Will you come drop me off?"

"Of course. My baby is going to go have sex. So proud." Niall fake chokes up, pretending to wipe away a tear. Harry shoves him to the side. He walks out, nearly stumbling over my own feet.

He ignores Niall's snigger, he knocks on Louis' door. He waits patiently before the door swings open and wow. Louis looks so good. He is wearing a dark muscle tee, showing off his collarbones and his amazing chest tattoo that he has licked, bitten and orgasmed on many a times. He is wearing tight jeggings and black vans.

God, Harry wants have him right there on the floor but he has a little more self restraint than that. Only a little.

"If you have quite finished staring at me, I would like a kiss." Louis interrupts him.

"Just admiring a gorgeous person." Harry defends himself, pressing his lips to Louis'. Niall coos and Harry turns to glare at him. Louis wraps a had around his waist and pulls him into the room.

"Hazza, I want you to meet Zayn." Louis smiles, turning him around to greet the man. Harry has only seen Zayn once and that was one morning after he and Niall had sex. Now he can see the true beauty of this man. Bone structure to die for, tattoos poking out of his shirt and so thin that a stiff wind could get the best of him.

"Hi mate. Lovely to meet you properly." Harry introduces himself with an extended hand.

"Same here. Last time you saw me, I wasn't exactly decent." Zayn smiles, shaking his hand.

"What you mean by _decent_?" Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"He and Ni had sex in my flat. I was visiting my mum for a few days and Niall and Zayn's power was out so I let them sat over. I came in the one morning and all I saw a bare ass and then a pretty face and tattoos before he ran back into my room." Harry explains and Niall pops his head over his shoulder.

"Did someone say my na _\--_ _Zayn!_ What are you doing here babe?" Niall cuts himself off before flinging himself with Zayn.

"Just talking to Lou." Zayn tells him, holding Niall by the waist, similar to what Louis is doing with Harry.

"Talking about what?" Harry asks.

"Just stuff that you will find out later." Zayn shrugs off and Louis glares at him.

"Okay, well, it is now 6:57 and Harry and I are going to the club now for our date. See ya boys and I swear to God, you fuck in my bed, on my couch or anything in my flat, I will chop both your dicks off and feed them to the pigeons." Louis threatens, hand sliding off Harry's waist and knotting his fingers with Harry's long fingers.

"Love you too Lou. We'll be out before you both get back." Zayn laughs, waving at them.

**~**

They arrive at the club and slide in with a flash of their IDs. They make a beeline for the open and free bar and Louis orders two vodka shots.

"Gonna get you drunk babe." Louis tells him.

"I haven't gotten even _tipsy_ in ages. This will be fun." Harry smiles, fiddling with his fingers. He's nervous alright. He is scared he'll make an idiot of himself in front of Louis.

"Here you go boys. Drink up!" The bartender tells him, sliding the glass down to them.

The two boys click glasses before downing the liquid. Harry pulls a face at the burning sensation in his throat. God, he hasn't had vodka in ages.

"Would now be a good time to tell you I'm a complete light weight?" Harry asks with a giggle.

"Makes everything better. I'll take care of you. My baby." Louis assure him, kissing his nose before ordering two tequila shots.

5 shots of vodka and tequila for both of them and a couple of extra beers for Louis later and Harry is slightly past tipsy but he knows what is going on. He is giggling uncontrollably and hanging off Louis.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a lightweight babe." Louis says fondly, patting Harry's hair.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Harry pouts.

"Nothing to apologize for kitten. Just gimme a moment so I can go to the toilet." Louis excuses himself and Harry rests his head on his hand. Louis is so good to him. He is attentive, caring, knowing and just--

"Hello gorgeous. What's your name?" A high voice interrupts his thoughts. Wow, Louis was quick. He looks up to see most definitely not Louis. This guy has blonde hair in a quiff, tight blue jeans and a lighter blue button up.'

"Harry and you?" Harry introduces himself.

"I'm Nigel. So, how are you?" The man, Nigel, asks him and they fall into an easy conversation.

When Louis walks out of the bathroom, all sees is red. There is a guy, way to close to Harry and Harry is feeling his bicep. That is a no-no on his watch. He walks over and taps the bloke on his shoulder.

"Excuse me mate, you are a little too close to my _boyfriend_ there and I don't appreciate it." He pipes up, the b-word slipping out of his mouth before he realises.

"Oh sorry dude, didn't know he was taken. Honestly mate, didn't mean to do no harm." The guy backs up, hands in the air. Harry just watching both men. He is still in awe over Louis calling him his boyfriend.

"Of course, now go! I don't wanna see you near my boy again." He taunts and the guy almost runs away.

He looks back at Harry and Harry is smiling at him. He looks like a frog.

"You called me your boyfriend." Harry giggles.

"Yeah, I did, I guess. Is that okay?" Louis asks, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I've been wanting you to call me that for ages. Now, come kiss me." Harry tells him, puckering his lips like a fish. Louis leans in and presses his lips against Harry's.

"Do you want another drink?" Louis asks.

"No, I'm good. Wanna remember this." Harry smiles.

"You sap. Please though, I wanna buy you your first drink as your boyfriend." Louis pouts and how could Harry say no to that face. He orders Harry a fruity and sugary drink because he knows Harry is just that type of guy. Harry sips it daintily and Louis laughs. He looks so camp. "God, could you get anymore stereo typically gay?" Louis laughs as Harry flutters his eyelashes at him.

"I could be wearing glittery rainbow tights." He points out and Louis nods, he does have a point.

Harry finishes his drink and stands up. He wants to dance.

"C'mon Lou, lets go dance." He tells him, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him towards the throng of people.

"Do you know how to dance?" Louis asks, shouting over the music.

"Sorta. I know how to ballroom dance and I've been to a few raves at festivals. Need you to show me how to club dance properly." Harry shrugs, pulling Louis into his chest. Their bodies aligning like puzzle pieces.

"Just place your hands on my hips and move your hips with me." Louis instructs, grabbing Harry's hands and placing them on his waist. Harry squeezes softly as Louis begins to move his hips. Harry doing his best to follow.

Harry soon realises that Louis is an absolute _slut_ on the dance floor. No scrap of shame at all. He grinds against Harry filthily, he even twerked once, ignoring all the couples blatantly staring at them.

Harry can feel himself getting hard. It is hard not to. He spins Louis around and starts to grind front on front.

"See how hard you make me? You and your filthy dancing. Practically humping me in public. You're such a whore." Harry whispers in his ear before licking the outer shell.

"Yeah. All for you. Your filthy whore. Love to tease you baby. Just take it." Louis replies into Harry's neck, thrusting his hips into Harry's.

"Yeah. Gonna take it. Show you." Harry crumbles, his attempt at dominance forgotten but he doesn't mind. He likes people telling him what to do rather than him himself.

"So good for me baby. I need you to do something for me." Louis tells him, nipping his jaw softly.

"Anything. I'll do anything for you Lou. Wanna please you." Harry begs, keening at Louis bites his neck.

"Want you to fuck me tonight. Stick your massive cock in me and fuck me hard. Can you do that for me baby?" Louis asks, kissing down his neck and biting at his collarbones.

Harry's mind goes blank and his eyes blow out. _Did Louis really just say that?_

"Fuck Lou, are you sure? Are you drunk?" Harry questions, making sure Louis knows what he just said.

"I'm not drunk. I swear. I can hold my liqueur baby. Just need you. I trust you. We don't have to, I just really want you too." Louis mumbles, pulling the shoulder of Harry's shirt down and nipping his shoulder, his hips grinding against Harry's.

"Okay, I will. As long as you're sure." Harry nods, looking around the room. He can see people watching them, staring. "People are watching, Lou. We are causing a scene."

"I don't care. I'm gonna show them you are mine. Last year, they was an actual orgy on the floor." Louis shrugs, pushing his hips harder against Harry.

"Did you join?" Harry asks, almost accusingly.

"I fucked a bloke or two. Used protection though. You getting jealous baby?" Louis smirks, looking up at him.

"Course. You are mine now. No mention of anyone else, especially when I'm hard." Harry insists.

"Getting bossy with me kitten? I like it. Possessive Harry is hot." Louis purrs in his ear and Harry feels a shiver down his spine.  
"Possessive Louis is better."

"Mmm, c'mon then, kiss me. Give 'em a show." Louis presses his lips to Harry and Harry complies immediately.

He doesn't even bother trying to be gentlemen-like so he opens his mouth and Louis slides his tongue in. Louis tastes like beer, tequila and mint but Harry doesn't mind. He knows he himself probably tastes like strawberries, vodka and tequila so. Louis grabs his face and shoves his tongue deeper into his mouth, almost possessively.

Harry slides his hands to grab Louis' bum to push him upwards, into his mouth. Louis moans into his mouth and Harry pulls back.

"Let's take this home darling." He tells him, hands moving back to a respectable height.

"Yeah. Need you in me." Louis agrees, grabbing Harry's hand and stumbling out of the club.

**~**

By the time they reach Louis' flat, Harry's erection has flagged a little but Louis' want is higher than ever. Harry kicks his shoes off and runs a hand through his hair, he is really gonna do this.

"C'mon my prince, to bed." Louis practically yells at him, jumping up and Harry catches him just in time. His arms are sluggish and weak from the alcohol.

"God, don't do that again. My arms are weak." Harry warns, carrying him to the bed room none the less.

"You work out Styles, stop making excuses!" Louis smiles before Harry lays him on the bed. Harry makes quick work of his jeans and pull them down his legs, shoving his shoes off first though. He can see the outline of Louis' hard cock through his boxers and he starts to salivate. He didn't know he wanted it so badly.

"Let's get this top off for you." Harry tells him and Louis lifts his arms up. Harry pull the material over his head and chucks it with the rest of his clothes. Harry starts to work on his jeans when Louis stops him. He sits up and Harry stares at him.

"I wanna do it. Kiss me." He demands and Harry leans forward, hands moving to the dip of his back. Louis snogs him as he finishes the work on Harry's jeans. They are tight as hell but he managed to get them to mid thigh before Harry pulls the off the rest of the way. He pulls Harry's shirt off, breaking the kiss momentarily. Harry doesn't engage in another kiss, he just pants into Louis' hot mouth.

"Where are your condoms and lube babe?" Harry asks and Louis points to one of his drawers. Harry walks over, grabs the lube and a condom out from the drawer which turns out to be Louis' extremely underwear drawer, and walks back over to the bed. Louis is staring at him, boxers missing and cupping his balls with a lewd smile. That tease.

"Come and get it babe." Louis wiggles his finger to motion him forward and Harry kneels between his out stretched legs and kisses his nose.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" Harry asks, cupping his hand over Louis' for emphasis and the sake of having his hand on Louis.

"Me. Needed to relieve myself somehow. You were taking so long." Louis ends with pout and Harry kisses his bottom lip.

"I wasn't even gone a minute love but okay. How do you want this? Hands and knees or like this?" Harry asks, squeezing Louis' thigh with his free hand.

"Like this. Wanna see you. I haven't done this for five years if you don't count last night." Louis admits, bucking his hips up into Harry's hand.

"What did you do last night?" Harry asks, grabbing the lube bottle and squirting plenty of lube on three of his fingers.

He wants to stretch Louis as much as he can so he doesn't hurt. Nothing is more painful than a cock up your arse if you haven't been prepped enough.

"I was, ummm, fingering myself. Wanting to make myself familiar with the feeling." Louis explains and Harry starts to spread some lube on the tip of his finger onto Louis' rim, listening to him gasp at the sensation.

"Yeah, did you get off? What were you thinking about?" Harry asks, applying slight pressure but not allowing his finger to slip in.

"Yeah, got off. Thought about you and _fuck_ your fingers in me. Came so _ah_ hard." Louis stutters, Harry's fingers going anywhere but his hole. His balls, his thighs, just anywhere to tease him.

"Got off to me babe? Really?" Harry asks, quite shocked. He doesn't think of himself as fingering, or even wanking, material.

"Yeah, so good. Kept thinking bout your massive cock Haz. How it barely fits in my hand and fills my mouth good and I gag on it. You make me so hard just thinking about it." Louis groans, pushing his hips down to see if he can finally get Harry's finger to get inside him.

He wants it so freaking badly.

"Oh babe, you can always call me up and I'll be here to take care of it for you. Always. Anything you want." Harry assures him, placing his finer at Louis' entrance, ready to push in.

"What I want right now is for you to get a finger in me. Please." The please comes out broken because Harry starts to push in, slowly but surely. He wants Louis to enjoy this, not so much be in pain. "Fuck!" Louis chokes out as he pushes in to the final knuckle.

"So tight. Fuck, tight like a virgin around my finger." Harry remarks, wiggling his finger slightly.

"Your fingers are so much longer than mine. God, they feel so good baby." Louis moans and that little endearment reminds Harry that Louis is still in charge.

Louis is telling him what to do and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You can move it kitten. C'mon." Louis encourages and Harry nods.

He can do that. He drags his finger out before pushing it back in. Louis keens and his fingers tighten into the sheets.

"That's it babe. Is this alright?" Harry asks, slowly pushing his finger in and out of Louis' hole, feeling it stretch around him.

"Yeah kitten. So good. Add another one." Louis tells him.

"You need some more time Lou. Don't wanna hurt you." Harry shakes his head, curling his finger.

"No Harry, give me a second finger. I like it to sting a little." Louis tells him, wiggling down into his hand. His voice authoritative and demanding. Harry caves in to Louis and pulls his single finger out and pushing two back in.

Louis swears breathily as he dips further into the bedding, sweating profuriously as Harry pushes into him with his fingers at a paint-drying pace.

Does Harry realise he is not made of china or glass?

"You look so good Lou, stretching around my fingers." Harry gapes at Louis' hole which is practically swallowing his fingers up.

"H, baby. Need you to go faster. Need more. Please babe." Louis pants in between his short sentences. He sees Harry nod curtly and he feels Harry speed up, his fingers crooking inside him. He hisses out a "Yessss!" and Harry smiles. He likes knowing that Louis is enjoying this. He shifts his angle a bit, his wrist cramping slightly, and Louis screams out. He has found his prostate.

"That your prostate love?" Harry makes sure and Louis nods. He rubs the little nub in circles, sending waves of pleasure through Louis' small body. Louis keens and whines at him, begging for more already.

He starts to fuck him slowly, making sure he is stretching Louis as well as pleasuring him. He scissors his fingers as he grips himself through his boxers. He is half-hard and it feels nice to have a hand on himself. He squeezes himself as he hits Louis' prostate again.

"Are you _ugh_ touching yourself H?" Louis asks, watching Harry's shoulder twitch with movement.

"Yeah. A little bit. I'm sorry." Harry blushes, taking his hand off himself. He should have asked first.

"It's fine babe. You can keep going _shit_ keep yourself nice and hard. Add a third finger please. Want you, fuck, in me soon." Louis groans out, fisting the sheet as he bucks his hips up. He feels so stimulated. He remembers why he loved this so much in high school.

"Okay, thanks Lou. I will." Harry nods, squeezing in a third finger as he teases himself through his boxers. Playing with the head of his cock through the cotton. He worms his third long finger into Louis' small body.

He is just amazed by Louis, just watching him take it and get off on it. His cock is hard against his tummy and just begging to be touched. He draws his attention back to his fingers, screwing them into Louis.

Doing whatever he can to evoke pleasure and moans from the older man, Harry fucks Louis with his fingers. Curling them, scissoring them, dragging them. He hits Louis' prostate again and Louis cries out, "Fuck Harry, I'm ready. Please. Just get in me!"

"Okay babe. Hold on, I wont let you down." Harry assures him, pulling his boxers down. His cock springing up and Louis watches it, dazed.

"H, wait. Want you in my mouth first. Just need it." Louis whines, hands reaching for it but failing with a pout. Harry's throat closes as he nods and straddles Louis' chest, his cock bobbing just before Louis' bitten red lips. "Want you to fuck my throat. Nice and hard, want you to ruin my voice. Can you do that baby?" Louis endears him and Harry nods again, pushing his cock into Louis' ajar lips. He moans as Louis' tongue dips into his slit before it slides down his shaft.

He rocks his hips forward slowly, making sure Louis gets used to the sensation. Louis relaxes his throat muscles and looks at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry grips the headboard and rocks hips faster, the head of his cock touching the slick wetness of Louis' throat.

Louis is making choked moans and whines and it shouldn't be as hot as it to him. His hips are rabbiting into him and he knows Louis wont be able to speak very well after, possibly tomorrow morning. Louis' mouth is so warm and he is gonna come soon if he doesn't stop soon. He pulls out and kisses Louis' forehead.

"Thanks H, can you fuck me now baby?" Louis croaks out and Harry doesn't think he has hear a voice so fucked out. He nods and moves down Louis' body before propping Louis' hips up with his knees. He grabs the condom and slides it onto his length.

He will admit, it is not the right size for him but that is not important right now. He grips Louis' thigh with one hand as the other steadies his cock to Louis' entrance.

"You ready Lou?" Harry asks nervously. His hand is shaking a little but he puts up a confident front. He needs to do this for Louis.

"Yeah. C'mon baby. Fuck me." Louis nods, wrapping his legs around his waist and digging his ankles into the small of Harry's back to encourage him. Harry pushes the head of his cock in and with a little breath, he pushes the rest in. He finds a little bit of resistance but other than that, it is quite smooth.

Louis' knuckles start to turn white as he fists the sheets as he pants, profanities slipping out. Once Harry is all the way in, his hips flush with Louis', he stops and takes in everything. He is inside Louis, he is inside his boyfriend who trusts him. He is tight, warm and fucking amazing around him. His chest is flushed, his muscles are taut and his face is scrunched up. He can see some tears slip out of his screwed up eyes. Harry thinks he has fucked up.

"Lou, are you alright?" He asks, ready to pull out. He just wants Louis to be happy.

"Yeah. I'm just a little overwhelmed baby. Haven't done this in a while." Louis croaks, voice rougher than ever as he hastily wipes his tears. Harry feels his heart do a somersault and twist.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Harry offers and Louis shakes his head.

"No, just need a little time. You're kinda big." Louis laughs a little, lightening the mood. Harry leans in and kissing Louis' nose, wiping the tear tracks. He places his head in Louis' neck and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Louis thinks if he wasn't so flushed, you could tell he was blushing.

Harry talks for a while and only stops when Louis wiggles his hips.

"You ready?" Harry asks, pushing himself back up.

"Yeah. Need you baby." Louis nods. Harry pulls back slightly before pushing back in. Louis lets out an 'ah' in response and Harry smiles. That is more of the reaction he was hoping for.

He places his hands either side of Louis' hips and builds up a rhythm, not too hard but not too soft. Louis is so responsive to him. Little noises slipping out with moans mixing with the grunts leaving Harry's mouth. Louis just feels so stimulated. He has a cock jabbing at his prostate ever so thrusts, feeling electric every time it happens. He feels so happy that Harry was willing to do this for him.

"Fuck baby, so good for me. You can ugh go harder if you want." He tells Harry and Harry looks at him. He looks disheveled.

His long hair sprawled everywhere, his muscles bulging with each movement of his hips, his tongue out in concentration and his pupils wide. He speeds up a bit, hips rocking Louis faster. His balls slapping the skin. He feels so much taller than Louis in this position. He is towering over him. He is taller than Louis normally but now he feels so much bigger.

He doesn't feel in power though but that is fine for him. He likes giving others the power and Louis suits that role perfectly, almost like a power bottom. He can feel him stomach tightening.

"Lou, need to come. Please." Harry begs, hips getting jerky and stuttering in their rhythm.

"You wont pass out right after and not get me off right?" Louis asks, attempting to make a joke in his position.

"No, promise. I'll do good for you Lou. Please." Harry pleads. If he weren't so close, he would have pouted at Louis' questioning of his stamina.

"Let go baby. C'mon." Louis encourages and that is all he needs, coming hard with one more thrust into Louis, shooting into the condom. Louis groans at the feeling as he watches Harry's face go lax with his orgasm. Harry has one of the best orgasm faces he has ever seen. His lips part and his eyes flutter to a close. He looks so peaceful after such a dirty deed.

Harry comes down from his high and slowly pulls out of Louis. He peels the sticky condom off and chucks it on the floor. He'll pick it up in the morning. He sees Louis' hard cock on his stomach and he wraps a hand around it, tugging at him hard and fast.

"So good for me, baby. So fucking good. Gonna come soon." Louis groans out. The sensation of Harry's hand around him was nearly enough to make him come.

"Thank you Lou. Gonna make you come all over my hand." Harry tells him, thumbing at the swollen head of Louis' cock.

Louis lets out a cry of his name as he spills over Harry's large hand. Harry catches most of the come in his hand, the fluid dripping down his fingers. It is nice feeling for him, he doesn't know why. He can't help but stare at Louis. He is panting, little curses leaving him as his eyes are scrunched tight as his high rides out his body. Harry sucks the come off his fingers as he waits for Louis.

"Was that alright?" He asks, chewing his fingernail nervously once Louis is calm.

"The best bottoming experience I have had. My good little boy." Louis smiles and Harry curls into the endearment. He likes that. Being told he did good, being told he was a good boy.

"Really?" He asks, crawling up next to Louis' sweaty body.

"Yep." He pops the p in Harry's ear before continuing, "Y'know, I really like you Harry."

"I really like you too Louis." Harry continues, kissing Louis' jaw.

"But, I _love_ you more than I like you." Louis continues bravely. Harry stares at him before kissing Louis square on the lips fiercely. They snog for nearly a full minute before Louis pulls back, "I'm guessing you love me too."

"Yes you numpty. I love you too." Harry gushes, kissing Louis' nose. He feels so happy. Louis feels the weight leave his stomach as Harry snuggles up to him. He goes onto his side and drapes an arm over Harry's waist. Harry presses his back to his front, slotting into his little spoon position.

**VII**

The next morning, Louis wakes up to the sound of vomit hitting porcelain. He runs to the bathroom to see his naked boyfriend hunched over the toilet bowl, groaning.

"Aww baby, you alright?" Louis asks, rubbing his back with small circles.

"Alcohol hates me. I feel like shit." Harry moans before throwing up again, Louis grimacing at the sound.

"It's okay babe. I've got you. Just let it out." Louis assures him, kissing his shoulder. Harry pukes one more time before slouching against the wall, face pale and eyes blood shot.

"Do you hate me yet?" Harry asks, looking at him.

"Of course not. I love you. Just because you threw up doesn't mean I hate you. I'm gonna find some you some pills and then we are going back to bed and resting alright?" Louis tells him, looking through his cupboard that has his pills in it.

"You don't have to do this for me Lou." Harry moans, he hates feeling of no use. He wants to do something but his body is screaming out for help.

"Yes I do baby. I am your boyfriend and I will always help my boy. Now, c'mon, lets get you back to bed." Louis firmly says to him and Harry nods. Louis help him up and Harry's legs feel like limp spaghetti. He and Louis wobble their way back to the bed and Louis lays him down.

"I'm gonna find some water for you to take your pills but I'm gonna make you eat something first. Can't take medicine on an empty stomach." Louis lists off to him and Harry nods. He settles back into the pillow and waits for Louis to come back.

Louis only takes 5 minutes to come back with a glass of water and a plate of apples and peanut butter.

"I bought you your favourite snack. I decided something healthy and small would be good." Louis smiles, setting the plate down next to him.

"You are so good to me." Harry croaks out, taking an apple slice and dipping it in some smooth peanut butter. He has always like this combination since he was little. Louis thinks it is weird but he will do anything for his baby to make him feel better.

"Just think of it as my thank you for last night and saying yes to me." Louis assures him, taking a seat next to him.

"Nothing to thanks me for. I was going to say yes anyway. How are you feeling after last night?" Harry asks, biting his apple slowly.

"A little sore to be honest but none the less, great." Louis shrugs, placing his head on Harry's shoulder and slipping his feet under the blanket.

"Sorry about that." Harry apologizes sheepishly, slipping his feet under the blanket and poking Louis' ankle with his big toe.

"You shouldn't be. Now, eat your apple and peanut butter so you can take your pills and we can snuggle for the rest of the day. I'm feeling a little off as well." Louis demands, watching Harry's jaw work as he chews.

His head is throbbing slightly but not too bad and he doesn't need to throw up. His bum stings slightly but that was to be expected. He likes it anyway.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry agrees, taking another chomp of his apple.

**~**

Harry finishes his apple quickly and swallows down his pills. His urge to vomit seems to have passed and his headache is throbbing slightly.

"Good boy. What do you wanna watch?" Louis smiles, ruffling his hair and Harry purrs. He is an actual cat, he swears.

"Dunno. What do you wanna watch Lou?" Harry shrugs, looking up at Louis with his big doe eyes.

"Don't pull that on me." Louis hushes him and Harry giggles into his neck. Harry kisses the skin there softly before he starts to suck on it.

" _H..._ " Louis gasps as Harry bites down.

"What's up assholes! It _reeks_ of sex in here." Niall's loud voice yells as their door swings open. Harry pulls back and Louis pulls the blanket up to a more respectable height as in just above their waists.

"Lower your voice!" Louis hisses with a groan. It is too early for Zayn and his boyfriend's shit.

"Sorry Louis, what do we have here?" Zayn perks up, looking at the two with a knowing smirk.

"We are hungover and you need to get the fuck out." Louis tells him, Harry's head resting on Louis' shoulder.

"Did you fuck last night?" Niall asks, the ever subtle person he is.

"Yes but isn't any of your business Ni." Harry groans.

"Who topped?" Niall presses, very eager to listen.

"Harry did." Louis smiles and Harry buries his face in his neck. He obviously doesn't like talking about sex with other couples or something.

"Go Harry! That's my boy!" Niall whoops and Harry winces at the loud voice.

"Yeah, he's my boy now. My boyfriend. Now can you leave?" Louis growls, kissing Harry's hair.

"C'mon Ni-Ni, lets go. Leave the lovebirds alone." Zayn ushers Niall out of the room. "I'm proud of you Lou. Hope you know that." Zayn adds before leaving as well.

"Why is he proud of you?" Harry asks.

"I always go to him for relationship advice and he told me to grow a pair and I should make it official between us. I kinda knew you would say yes but I just needed help and confirmation." Louis explain and Harry coos at him.

"Aww Lou, I would always say yes, never doubt that."

"You are such an idiot Harry. Why do I love you?" Louis scoffs.

"Because I'm a lovely person and a brilliant shagger." Harry tells him, snuggling closer to him again.

"Yeah I guess. Wanna watch _the Great British Bake Off_?" Louis suggests, grabbing his TV remote. He is so happy he decided to have a TV in his room, even if it is a small one.

"Sure. Maybe I can cook you something later." Harry offers.

"I'd love that but right now, I'm not leaving the bed unless I have to pee. Maybe not even for that." Louis groans, getting comfortable.

"You piss the bed, we are breaking up." Harry warns.

"You love me too much." Louis shrugs as Harry wraps an arm over his shoulder. Harry smiles small and nods. He couldn't, even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting more confident in my AUs so that is a good thing, I think. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years babes!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)! Love you


End file.
